Sinful Heroes
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: What if things had ended differently. What if we became the very monsters we were fighting. What would happen then? Would we murder innocent people - seven oneshots with a hero character as one of the homunculi. Manga AND Anime 5th Ch. Finally Up Greed
1. Lust

**A/N: **_Before you read this, I want to explain something. I randomly had the idea to draw all the main characters, the protagonists, as the seven deadly sins. I have yet to finish these drawings and put them up on deviantart, but once I do I will put the link. So, these are just real short oneshots that really aren't fully explained._

_These will include both things from the anime AND the manga. Which means, that some of the details will be all twisted up together. I'm sorry about this, but I'm hoping if you only know one, you will still be able to enjoy, likewise if you know both. I couldn't help it, because there were different details in each that I wanted to use. Please enjoy and review!_

**-L-U-S-T-**

It was ironic really, that the sin he himself had killed was the very one he became. It definitely fit; he was a flirt, a ladies man. And of course it was fitting that he would obtain the ability to transform his entire body into flames, much as the previous sloth had done with water.

He looked like he had in his lifetime, just as handsome and sexy as before. But the oroborous mark on his chest proved the fact that he was very much different than the military man whose memories he held.

He had been called so many things:

The Military's Flamethrower

The Hero of Ishbal

The Flame Alchemist

Colonel

Bastard

But now, Roy Mustang was simply known as…

**…Lust.**

**-S-I-N-F-U-L-**

_Roy is Lust, we all knew it would happen, didn't we? He is such a ladie's man. Anyway, his ability is to be able to change his entire body (or a single part) into flames, in case you didn't catch that. As well, his oroborous is on the middle of his chest._

_**Reviews make the world go round.**_


	2. Envy

**-E-N-V-Y-**

Envious.

It was true; she always had been envious, unbeknownst to the others around her. She had hid it well, always appearing so calm and indifferent as her superior took yet another girl out on a date. But inside she had been cursing every one of those pretty doll-faced airheads.

Why did he fail to see that she was the one who watched and protected him? She was the one who had always stood beside him, and yet, he never seemed to notice her. It was almost as if she was invisible, unworthy of his time because she refused to simply be cheap entertainment.

She supposed she should be grateful to the man, for creating her. Yet the memories of a previous life, when she had been helplessly in love, took control. She hated him, absolutely **hated** him. She hated his dark hair, and his onyx eyes. She hated everything about him.

It was for this reason she had smiled, yes smiled, as he fell before her. Dead instantly due to the bullet in his heart from the gun her arm had so conveniently transformed into. The oroborous on her upper thigh had pained her for a moment as her creator had breathed his last. But then she was gone without a trace.

Without remorse.

Without** regret.**

**Envy**

_**How fitting it was the name Riza Hawkeye now took. **_

**-S-I-N-F-U-L-**

_So Riza is Envy. I always thought she was secretly envious of Mustang's other dates, so I thought this was fitting. Anyway, her oroborous is on her upper thigh and she has the ability to transform her arms into guns of different types. Wrath is up next._


	3. Wrath

**-W-R-A-T-H-**

'_Your hands were made to help people.'_

It was a whispered reassurance from her past. A memory that nagged at her conscious mind and seemed to trigger something she couldn't understand. The words were ridiculous, and she nearly burst out laughing at the sheer stupidity of the words.

Her hands were made only for destruction; whether she tore things apart piece by piece, or sent the shattered pieces flying out in every direction in a fiery explosion, it was all the same. She destroyed anything and everything her hands landed on.

Slowly, carefully, and precise, she walked forward with a single purpose. Her violet eyes never strayed from the helpless, horrified figure before her: her creator, the boy who had once uttered such foolish lies to comfort her.

His gold eyes stared back at her, full of not fear, but disgust. She knew not if it was disgust for her or himself for creating such a monster, and frankly she didn't care. All she knew was the burning hatred and anger at the one who had thoughtlessly and irrationality brought her into this world trying desperately to replace the one he had lost. After all, wrath was the only true emotion she could feel, and it was reflected in her name.

She now stood in front of him, looking down at him with her blonde bangs shadowing her eyes. Her right arm, the one with the tattoo of a snake eating its own tail branding her and proving she was different than the rest of the world, reached towards him. Her fingers twitched with the itch, the want, the need to destroy him. To rip him apart until there was nothing left, until Edward Elric was no more. Maybe then, the memories would stop plaguing her and disappear without a trace.

'_Your hands were made to help people.'_

What a joke.

And finally, her hand rested on him.

**-S-I-N-F-U-L-**

_Winry is Wrath. Fits, no? She has quite the temper. The first line here, about the hands, is taken from the manga in book...8 or 9, I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong, cause I don't feel like walking up to my room to check the book...Anyway, instead of putting things like automail together and fixing things like she does, as a homunculus she destroys them. Kind of like Kimbley with the explosion, but not the same, more subtle but just as destructive. And her oroborous is on her right arm._

_So anway, Edward created her, seems like he hasn't learned his lesson. Or he was so overcome with grief, makes you wonder what happened, huh? So, her hand's on him, but did she kill him? I don't know, so I'm leaving it up to you to decide. REVIEW!! The next one most likely won't be up for a while. I'm going to my lake house in Kentucky for a few days, then my family and I are leaving on the 12th for EUROPE!! YES!! I'm SO SO SO excited! I'll try to get it up as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything._


	4. Gluttony

**A/N:**_ this has been updated....I added a line or two, because the fact that I never mentioned the ability was bugging me. I'm sorry I haven't done anything with this lately. I should have Greed up soon._

**-G-L-U-T-T-O-N-Y-**

He was very different from the original gluttony.

He was tall and lean, whereas the other had been short and fat. But the previous sin had had an addiction to food, just as he had his own addiction. It was probably what had ended his life too.

He hadn't really felt sick, but because the doctors had diagnosed it to be fatal, he was left lying in a hospital bed with nothing to do but wait as his life slowly ebbed away.

And that was when SHE came.

She was cute and young, and he had immediately liked her strange, violet eyes; even his failing health couldn't stop him from flirting. It was in vain though, for she didn't care about him. She was interested in his superior and his comrade, and would not be driven from her set goal.

He had been truly surprised when she had offered him a cure. He knew it couldn't hurt, so he gladly accepted the strange, red stones she offered without hesitation. Had he know the outcome, he never would have accepted.

The stones had indeed promised life, she had not been lying about that, but not **his** life. In exchange for immortality, he had forfeited his memories and his humanity, proved by the orobourous mark on the middle of his neck. His addiction to smoking became one for the stones that gave him life, no matter the fact that humans' lives were sacrificed in the process of making them.

Along with immortality, he was given an inhuman ability to disappear right before the eyes of the humans looking at him. An illusion, that was all it was, but it was quite enough to deal with the weak creatures. Not being able to see their opponent scared them, terrified them, and with those few moments of 'invisibility' he _destroyed _them.

Yes, he was definitely not the man he used to be.

Second lieutenant Jean Havoc had died, and now Gluttony lived in his stead.

**-S-I-N-F-U-L-**

_Jean Havoc is gluttony, was anyone expecting that? I'll admit that I wasn't, until that idea popped in my head and I decided to go with it. I hope you realized that the woman is Dante...his mark is on the front of his neck dead in the center._

_There is a reason behind his ability. In one of the later books.....ten or somewhere around there (again, I don't feel like walking up to my room to check) Havoc wears a black, stealth outfit, with a mask and gloves and all. Falman smells the smoke on him, however, and asks, "Second Liuetant?" to which Havoc responds with "SHHH!" Which means he abviously was attempting to keep his identity a secret for that mission, and somehow I ended up with the idea of an illusion of invisibilty. Aren't you glad I didn't make him eat everything?_

_Please review, I need to hear what you think. **Greed **should be up soon.....hopefully, and I sure hope no one suspects who it is._


	5. Greed

**A/N:** _I live, I live, and I have not forgotten nor given up on this story. I simply didn't quite know how I was going to write this one.....took me a while, but here it is. Sorry that it took so long. This one is a lot longer than other, but I wanted to go into a bit more depth on this one._

**-G-R-E-E-D-**

A small family - a mother, a father, and a young girl - walked by the silent man. His violet eyes narrowed behind his thin-rimmed glasses, reflecting pure hatred and want. Undying, unrelenting, unceasing **greed**. It was he was named for, after all.

It wasn't fair. Simply **wasn't** _fair_, that the small family was allowed to live in happiness, while he was plagued with constant memories of what he had lost, what he would never have again. Of course, he wanted everything, anything; it was the one thing he felt the absolute most: greed and want bordering on obsessive need.

But the one thing that he wanted the most, was the one thing he would never have. He had had it once, or at least that was what the memories hinted at. A wife, a child….happiness…contentment. But it was gone, and he would likely never have it again. No, he knew he would never have it again.

Because, he knew what he was, and unlike some of the others, he _hated _it.

The immortality was good of course, and the absolute power was on the plus side. The ability to simply not die….was very much favored in his opinion.

But it wasn't enough…it didn't fill the void, and it was very possible that nothing ever would. He was greed, and it was all he knew.

Slowly, he walked through the grave yard, which was empty except for a single weeping woman bordering on hysterics, that he assumed must be some poor widow. _She was pathetic._

Ignoring her, he walked on past. At the moment, the man blended in very nicely with everyday civilians. The normal quarter-length sleeved shirt and matching pants both made out of a leather like material that he considered his everyday outfit was replaced with a simple city dweller outfit.

The red tattooed mark that was forever present over the place where a normal human would have a heart - he instead had nothing more than a red stone as a substitute - was hidden behind his dark violet shirt, that matched his narrowed eyes.

Although in an unusual place, the mark was usually visible, as the sleek black fabric was ripped away in just that area, and clearly displayed his 'heart', the mark of the snake eating it's own tail.

He walked through the graves, not bothering to glance at names; he knew his destination, for he had been here many times. Often, after missions, he found himself drawn to this very place.

Soon, he came to a stop in front of a grave, gazing at the name.

**Maes Hughes**

There was more. His military title and rank….beloved father….beloved husband….dear friend. The man said nothing, and his unreadable mask never even twitched. Instead he glanced at the graves stones bordering it to the left. Along the line, he read the names he had come so accustomed to seeing on his various trips here.

**Jean Havoc**

**Heymans Breda**

**Vato Falman**

**Kain Fuery**

**Riza Hawkeye**

**Roy Mustang**

Six treasured soldiers who had lost their life…..mysteriously. Murder, that was known. But by who was still left a mystery. The corners of the man's mouth twitched; **he** knew who had killed them.

Tearing his gaze away from the names, he glanced towards the right of the original grave he had looked at, and read the name on this one.

**Elysia Hughes**

She had died shortly after the others. Found in her room, a few familiar looking knifes embedded in her small body. When they went to move the body, the throwing knifes had disappeared into thin air without a trace, much as how they had materialized when the man had willed them to.

The girl was dead, the widowed mother was mourning, and the man would never have the thing he wanted….the necessity he **needed**.

The homunculus of Maes Hughes left the graveyard, without a look back at the victims of his new found inhuman abilities.

His 'daughter' was dead, his 'friends' were gone, and his 'wife' was bordering on insanity, and he felt no regrets. The only thing he felt, was greed.

Because, that was what he was now. His name was not Greed, no…..

_He _**was **_Greed._

**_-----_**

The next morning, the police found the lifeless bodies of a mother, a father, and a small girl. The cause of death happened to be small throwing knifes that disappeared the minute the bodies were moved.

**-S-I-N-F-U-L-**

_Can anyone say creepy? Greed killed them all, in case you didn't catch that. And the small family in the beginning was the same at the end.........Maes is Greed......can anyone else see why? I think it actually fits somewhat.....I guess..._

_His oroborous is over his 'heart' and his ability is to materialize throwing knifes out of thin air and move them with his mind, throwing them at his target at incredibly fast speeds. Yes, they look like the knifes he used during his life._

_Well......nothing more to say I gues.....I don't know who will be next.....Sloth or Pride......One of the two....because those are the only two left._


End file.
